


Life Here Began Out There

by urbaninja



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: An origin story of the Final Five. Their lives before the fall.
Relationships: Ellen Tigh/Saul Tigh
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the year of 2009, I participated in a BSG Big Bang, wherein I attempted to write an origin story for the Final Five. I had the thought today to properly preserve it on my AO3 account, rather than let it languish on my, now largely defunct, livejournal. 
> 
> This fic has not been touched since it's initial posting. I don't think I've read it since then. There is no editing or reconsiderations. It is 100% copied and pasted from said livejournal. There was art to go along with it but it has since been lost to the ether. 
> 
> I've warned for spoilers but if you're reading this you probably know them, and the show is almost 20 years old at this point.

In ancient times, the planet Kobol existed as something out of myth; a place where men and gods lived together in peace. Though rooted in centuries of tradition, technology began to flourish, and soon, the humans, seeking to emulate the gods they admired, began to create their own life. They created the Cylons in their own image: Biomechanical organisms that would eventually surpass their creators.

Stronger and possessing immortality through the process of downloading, the Cylons soon grew into a sizable population, and soon they began to demand the same rights as their creators. The humans realized that they had made a mistake, when the gods withdrew, leaving them to deal with the consequences of their actions.

There was peace for a time, but it was a shaky one. The humans made it clear that the Cylons, being their creations, were beneath the humans, and therefore not deserving of the same rights. They were, after all, only machines. This did not sit well with the Cylons, who eventually rebelled, leaving to find their own planet. The humans left as well, eventually founding the twelve colonies. The Cylons searched for a habitable planet, and perhaps through the workings of a higher power, were given directions in the form of a supernova. In their awe, a temple was built on a planet they stopped at to rest and refuel, to commemorate the event, or to act as a signpost, either toward Kobol, or the planet that would eventually be called Earth.

When Earth was discovered, settlement was quick and widespread. Again technology flourished and societies grew across the globe. And with these societies, grew conflicts. Some Cylons still held allegiance to the old gods, and the old ways. Others took a more atheistic approach, believing that by being machines they were on par with gods. They saw the planet as a way to start anew, free from their past. The conflicts would escalate into war, but it was usually confined to one area, and for the most part there was peace. The process of resurrection was eventually lost, and the cylons grew close to their human creators than they thought.

But history is doomed to repeat itself, and in their arrogance that Cylons also sought to create life. They created the Centurions to fight their wars, and began the cycle once again.


	2. Chapter 1

Saul Tigh leaned back, trying to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position in the small airplane chair he was sitting in. It had been a long flight, and he was eager to land and stretch his legs. He sighed, his eyes skimming over the magazine he was holding. It was opened to an article regarding the latest advances in artificial intelligence, specifically Centurion development and the man at the forefront of it all, John Cavil. Saul was on his way to Capricanus City in order to join his team, and usher in a new age with Cylon Centurions. His nerves had finally set in, and he had been unable to finish the article, the words simply appearing as a jumbled mess. It was a great honor to have been selected for such a project, and Saul hoped that he was up to the task.

The Centurion was at the forefront of robotics and artificial intelligence. The earliest models had been designed to be soldiers, super weapons that would end a conflict that had gotten out of hand. It had been such a success that militaries all over the globe were financing development for newer models. The facility in Capricanus was at the top, especially in artificial intelligence. If the Centurions could think for themselves, then there would be no need to send anymore Cylon troops. There were protestors of course, people who believed that such treatment could prove disastrous, that the Centurions were just as much Cylons as anyone, and that they deserved the same rights. They were a vocal minority, but the majority saw the Centurion as the next wave of technology, one that could possibly bring an end to the conflicts of the world and benefit them in all sorts of non-aggressive ways.

The plane touched down, and it did not take Saul long to exit it and head for the nearest washroom. He glanced in the mirror, realizing that he looked like hell. An early flight, coupled with drinking the night before, had clearly not been a good idea. He splashed some water on his face, wishing he’d slept on the plane. Shaving may have also been a good idea, even if it was just for his appearance in public. Still, he’d probably have time once he reached his apartment.

It did not take him long to retrieve his luggage, and he headed towards the exit, hoping to find a taxi. As he passed a crowd of people, he noticed an eager looking man, holding a sign with his name on it. Saul was slightly confused, having not expected anyone to pick him up. He wandered over to the man, his suitcase rolling behind him.

“Saul Tigh?” the man asked. He was short, with messy dark hair that was starting to grey. A pair of glasses sat precariously on the edge of his nose.

“Yes,” Saul replied, slightly confused.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jacob Jakobson, an assistant to John Cavil. Welcome to Capricanus City,” Jacob held out his hand. Saul shook it, although less firmly than normal. “We should head out. The Director and his daughter are expecting us for lunch.”

A surprising development. Saul had been hoping to settle first, and get comfortable in his new apartment. Perhaps sleep off the small hangover that had been making itself known. He hadn’t been expecting lunch right off the bat, especially with a total stranger.

“What do you mean? I wasn’t expecting any of this,” Saul said, snapping slightly.

“Oh, you didn’t get the message? The director wants to meet you in person, and was hoping that you would join him for lunch after your flight,” Jacob explained.

“I guess I didn’t. Things were so busy before I left,” Saul replied, searching his brain for a message like that. “Who did you leave the message with?”

“The secretary I believe,” Jacob said, trailing off as if trying to remember. Saul nodded. He had probably received it, and it was just lost in the goings-on before his move.

“Well, I certainly don’t doubt your claim,” Saul said, “So, shall we go?” He was getting lunch, and he wouldn’t have to pay for a taxi, so it was a bonus either way. Hopefully, he didn’t look too bad, just travel-worn, and that he had the energy to do this.

He followed Jacob through the crowded airport, the other man talking enthusiastically about their latest developments. Saul would have loved to hear about them in more depth had he not been so tired. A small part of his brain tried to retain the information, considering it important, but it was lost anyway.

“Mr. Tigh?”

“Yes?” Saul replied, perhaps a little gruffer than intended.

“We’ve reached the car,” Jacob said, indicating a small black car. Jacob popped the trunk and began to load Saul’s luggage.

“Is this yours?” Saul asked, admiring the car.

“Yup. Employee benefits,” Jacob replied, smiling, “Well, it is actually the company car, but I use it the most, so it’s practically mine. “ he got in the driver’s side, and Saul took the front passenger seat. They were silent as the car pulled out of the parkade and started its journey to the city.

“You seem quiet,” Jacob said after a time. “Nervous?”

“A bit, yes,” Saul replied. “And a little tired. The flight was terrible.”

“I can understand. Airlines these days, you’d think they’d catch up with the rest of the world.”

“No kidding. So, the Director. What’s he like? I’ve only spoken to him once on the phone, and that was purely business, so…”

“If you’ve read all the recent press, they describe him accurately. A genius by all accounts, though a private man. Very dedicated to both his projects and his family. “Jacob paused for a moment. “He’s very excited to have you on the team.”

“Why?”

“You have quite a bit to offer. Your work with the military may provide a more definite version of what they want or need.”

Saul considered this. He had been working previously with the military, mostly overseeing Centurion repairs, and he was well acquainted with the grumblings about their shortcomings, had complained about them himself from time to time. He’d even gone so far as to draft preliminary plans for improvement, but everything was theoretical. Perhaps here they could become reality. This was really the chance of a lifetime.

It was amazing how fast they’d entered the city from the airport. Capricanus City had grown exponentially in the past few years. Of the twelve cities, it had gained the most prestige, and was considered one of the most desirable places to live.

“He might be asking a lot. I’m not that good,” Saul shrugged. He was better at following orders, not taking charge. And if Director Cavil wanted to use his theories he would probably have to assume a leadership role.

“Nonsense. You’ll be fine,” Jacob stated with confidence. “We’ve seen your file, and you’ve already proven to be quite capable. You’re bound for great things, Saul.”

While he could appreciate the confidence, Saul was still worried. He had to make sure he made a good first impression, which might be difficult, considering the state he was in.

It took them about half an hour to get to the restaurant, the remainder of the drive mostly in silence. For the most part, as Jacob would sometimes point out an interesting landmark. Saul knew most of this, having been to Capricanus City many times, mainly as a child on school trips, but the memories stayed with him. As they made their way further into the city, Saul was reminded why he was always amazed by the city. Skyscrapers towered over them, the sky barely peaking through. The train weaved its way around buildings before disappearing back underground. Crowds of people mingled about on the sidewalks, and sometimes in crosswalks. The sounds of the city were becoming apparent to him. Chaotic, but not anarchic, and now his home.

Jacob pulled into a parking space in front of the restaurant. It looked like a little bistro café, and was probably quite expensive. Saul was hoping that he wouldn’t have to foot the bill. Jacob ushered him inside, and toward a small table in the corner that already had two people sitting at it. They stood as the pair approached.

“You must be Saul Tigh. I’m John Cavil. It’s nice to finally meet you,” John held out his hand, and practically beamed at Saul. Saul took the handshake and smiled back, noting how strong his grip was. He tried to apply the same pressure, pushing his confusion and fear aside.

“I’m the one who should be saying that, sir. This is a great honor,” he replied, wishing that he had had something to drink, even if only to calm him down. He could hear his heart going at a thousand miles a minute.

“Allow me to introduce my daughter, Ellen,” John said, indicating the woman beside him. She offered Saul a radiant smile, and Saul knew that he had gone bright red. He also had the distinct feeling that the two of them would end up sharing a very long history.

“Nice to meet you,” Saul finally managed to say, offering his hand. Ellen took it.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” she almost purred. “You look exhausted,” she added after a moment.

“Yeah, I just got of the plane,” Saul replied, “It was a long flight.”

“Well, let’s sit and eat then,” John said, pulling out a chair for Saul. “Where did you fly in from? Amalthea?”

“Amalthea, yes. It’s still in the Capricanus area, but quite a ways out there. We’re practically in Geminus.”

“It’s a smaller city, isn’t it?” Ellen asked.

“Decent size, I’d say. Certainly not the size of where we are now, though.”

The conversation continued much like that for most of the meal. Various topics, such as the weather and sports were brought up. It was one afterwards that the conversation turned to the matter at hand.

“I’m sure that Jacob has already told you why I want you on my team,” John said.

“Yes, sir. You’re curious about my theories.”

“Indeed. I believe that they have merit, and I’d like to try to implement them. My facility will be able to provide you with funding for experimentation and anything else you’d need, as we discussed earlier. ”

Before Saul could reply, a cell phone began ringing. Everyone began to check their own, but it turned out to be John’s. He glanced at the screen.

“I have to take this. Excuse me,” he said, getting up. Jacob also excused himself, leaving Saul and Ellen at the table. They sat in silence for a while, Saul desperately wracking his brain for something to talk about, and at the same time, considering the offer that had been given to him. He was going to take it, of course, but at the same time, he was nervous. What if things didn’t work out? Ellen brought him out of his thoughts, starting a conversation.

“My father certainly has high hopes for you,” she said, taking a drink.

“Yeah. I’m really surprised. Most of my ideas are just theories though,” Saul replied, slightly distracted. He was entranced by her hair, long and blond, not particularly styled, but perfect for her. They made eye contact and Saul feel himself being drawn into them. Getting away wasn’t going to be easy, but it wasn’t like he wanted to anyway. Ellen placed her hand over his.

“I’m sure that you will do just fine,” she smiled. Saul nodded in agreement. He was about to respond when John returned to the table. Ellen quickly withdrew her hand. Saul hoped that he wasn’t blushing.

“Sorry about that,” John said as he sat down, “Were you going to say something?"

“Yes, just that I was excited to get started. Once again, it’s a real honor to work with you,”

“That’s great, and thanks you. Come down to the building in a couple days and we’ll get everything sorted out. It’s a pleasure to have you. Welcome to the team, Saul.”

“Yes, welcome,” Ellen was still smiling.

“What did I miss?” Jacob asked, finally returning to the table.

“Meet our newest team member, Jacob,” John grinned.

“Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you in action.”

The meal concluded shortly after that, and they headed separate ways. As they were saying goodbye, Ellen kissed Saul’s cheek, simply as a congratulations, but it felt as if there was something more to it. Still, there wasn’t much time to think. There were going to be many busy days ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 2

The next few days seemed to bleed into each other through a flurry of activity. Between unpacking boxes and securing his job at Cavil Industries, Saul felt that he barely had time to put his feet up and rest.

Throughout it all, he could not keep his mind off of Ellen. Since their first encounter, she was all he could think of. He had only seen her briefly after that. Usually a quick hello in a hallway of the main building, before he was dragged off on a tour and she had to get back to work. She had offered to come help him set up, but was unable to due to the massive amount of paperwork.

Jacob had come to see him a few times, and Saul found himself liking the man more each time. He was an interesting character, devoted to his work. Jacob hadn’t worked for John Cavil for that long, but had taken over for his father, who had retired. He was easy to talk to and Saul and he often went out for a drink after work.

It was on one such night that Saul asked about Ellen. He was curious about her, and wanted to know more. Possibly so that he could impress her on a date.

Jacob let out a low chuckle.

“What?” Saul snapped. It was a legitimate question.

“Nothing. Just had a feeling you’d be interested. You wouldn’t be her first suitor; half the questions she gets asked on a day-to-day basis are date requests.”

While Saul suspected that Jacob may have been exaggerating, he had no doubt there was some truth to his statement.

“Pretty popular, huh?” Saul took a drink. Perhaps it was pointless to chase her.

“Still, you are the first she’s shown interest in, in a long time. It couldn’t hurt to try,” Jacob added. “Ellen can be pretty fickle.”

That comforted Saul a little. Perhaps he would give it a shot. When he was a little more organized.

-

As it turns out, an opportunity came a lot sooner than he thought. It was an idle afternoon when Saul wasn’t working, and so he was at home, unpacking several more boxes that had been sitting around. He had just finished emptying a box of books when there was a knock at the door. Having not been expecting anyone, he assumed it was a salesman, or someone similar. He had a dismissal on his lips, and was stopped from saying it when he opened the door and saw it was Ellen.

“Ellen,” he said finally, “This is a surprise!”

“That was my intention,” Ellen replied, smiling, “May I come in?”

“Of course, of course,” Saul looked slightly flustered as he moved out of the doorway and invited her in. “I wish you had called. I would have cleaned up.”

“Well, that would have ruined the surprise,” Ellen said, impishly, looking around. “I was hoping that I could help.”

“I have most of it under control, but I wouldn’t mind some help with those books. Can I get you anything to drink first?”

“Some ambrosia would be lovely. Thank you.”

Saul nodded and headed to the cabinet. He pulled out two glasses, as well as a bottle of the green liquid, while Ellen took a seat at the counter which doubled as a table. Saul’s actual table was covered with various papers and books. His computer was under there somewhere.

“Thank you,” she said, as Saul passed her the glass.

“Welcome,” Saul replied quietly, taking a drink of his own. Perhaps some alcohol would help him to loosen up.

“How have things been going for you?” Ellen asked. “My Father’s been bragging about how busy he keeps you. Are you managing?”

“Well enough, “ Saul replied. He did feel a little overworked, considering that he had only been on the job three weeks. He’d gotten right down to experimenting with his theories, but had yet to actually be a success. Still, he wasn’t about to air his complaints to his boss’s daughter. “I’m thankful for my days off, if anything. I’m still unpacking.”

“He does tend to get a bit absorbed in his work,” Ellen nodded, “He’s been like that ever since my mother passed away.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Saul said, softly. “You’re close to your father?”

“Very much so. He’s really my only family, and he’s very protective of me. It’s why I work for him, and he wants me to take over the family business, as it were.”

“Hell of a business to take over,” Saul laughed. Ellen smiled, her laugh joining his. “So, what are you in charge of then?”

“That’s actually classified information. It’s a top secret government project.”

“That’s…impressive,” Saul said. Ellen had to be younger than him, and yet she was in charge of something for the government. Amazing, he thought, she must be a genius or something.

“Thank you,” Ellen said, “but enough about work. I want to know more about you.” She reached out and laid her hand on Saul’s arm, which was resting on the counter.

“What’s to know?” Saul replied, “I’m from Amalthea, I’m a scientist. I haven’t really lead that exciting of a life.” He was a bit embarrassed, as he felt he had little to share.

“Oh come now. There must be something? What were you like in school? Did you go out or were you to studious?”

“I did go to a few parties,” Saul admitted almost reluctantly, “And I was known for joining a pick-up game of pyramid. What about you?”

“Oh about the same. Although I didn’t do many sports. I was always a research person.”

“Researcher or not, you were probably pretty popular.”

“Hardly. Most potential boyfriends I brought home were shot down by my father. He always said something about them not being worth it.”

“Not so keen to let his baby girl grow up that quickly,” Saul quipped. Ellen laughed. With that, the conversation became more enthusiastic, and Saul found himself growing more and more attracted to Ellen. When they finally looked at the clock, it was early evening. Saul extended the invitation for dinner, but Ellen said that she had to get home. Her father was quite insistent about family dinners. Perhaps another time though, and she left her number. Not quite what Saul had been hoping for, but it was a step in the right direction.

He leaned against the counter and sighed. Ellen was perfect, and she would be his, one way or another. His slightly drink mind wondered about dinner, and then it occurred to him that he still had books to put away. He muttered to himself, heading to the shelf to complete the task. She had completely distracted him. This could be a dangerous element, for any relationship with her, one that Saul would need to watch out for.

-

“So, how are things going?” Jacob asked, wandering over to Saul, who was leaning over a lab bench, analyzing a centurion’s arm.

“Not bad,” Saul replied, looking up, “I’ve had some success today.”

“Good to hear. I’m sure John will be pleased to hear it as well. He’ll be dropping by this afternoon.”

“The director’s coming here?” Saul was shocked. He hadn’t had time to prepare anything. And he didn’t really have anything to show off. The experiment he and his crew were working on was still in progress. Why now? They weren’t even scheduled to run any tests.

“Have we done something wrong?” he asked, finally, hoping that this wasn’t the case.

“I don’t think so. I think he actually was wondering if he could help with some of the designs. I’ve seen him pore over your plans,” Jacob smiled.

“That’s fine. Another set of eyes couldn’t hurt,” Saul replied, his heart rate slowing slightly. Still, he was a little concerned that John had been “poring over” his plans. Should he read that as a good or bad thing? Hopefully good, as there had been no rumor of his project getting funding cuts, or worse, sacked. He’d have to ask about that when the director showed up.

This particular event did not actually come to pass, but Saul did find a note on his desk from John, requesting a meeting the next day. A day to prepare. Exactly what he needed.

-

Saul stood in front of John’s office, wondering if he should knock. It was the appointed time and the secretary had said to go on in. Still, he was unsure of how to proceed. Finally, after summoning up the courage to knock, the door opened.

“Ah Saul, come in. I’ve been expecting you,” said John, smiling. Saul nodded, and entered the office, a little rattled since he had been just about to knock. It was a large room, not incredibly decorated. A desk, some chairs, a few bookshelves, large windows overlooking the city, a painting. A typical executive’s office.

“I’ve been reading your reports,” John said, striding over to his desk,” and I have a few suggestions for you.”

“I’m all ears, sir,” Saul said, opening up the conversation. Time to hear what John had to say.

“Well, I was thinking that it might be worth it to make the arm more streamlined, to allow for greater mobility.”

“That would require making the gun lighter though, and it loses effectiveness,” Saul replied, “Unless we had access to a stronger metal.”

“I have another department that is working on that. We’ll arrange a meeting, which would probably help,” John scribbled a not down on the paper in front of him.

“Was there anything else?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. You’ve made some progress since joining, but how are you personally doing?”

“Well enough,” Saul replied, “I’ve really appreciated the opportunities I’ve had since coming here.”

“Good, good,” John nodded, “I’m glad to hear it. I’m glad that we have you here as well. Your ideas are just what we need for the next model of Centurion.”

“Next model?” Saul was confused. The latest model was barely a year old, and while it had some flaws, it was already out and reducing casualties.

“This is the one that will eliminate casualties,” John said, “They’ll fight our battles for us, and hopefully end them forever. They’ll be sentient beings, able to learn and adapt. If we can just crack the resurrection formula…”

“Resurrection?” A grand dream indeed. After settling on Earth, the Kobolian Cylons had begun to reproduce biologically. Resurrection was no longer needed, and was eventually forgotten. The debate about it appeared every so often, and the controversy raged. It was a touchy subject, to say the least.

“Yes, death becomes a learning experience. The Centurions become a form of super soldier.”

“So it would just be for the centurions?”

“That’s the plan. But once we figure out how to do it, organic memory transfer could become a possibility.”

“This could cause a riot…” or worse, a war, his unvoiced thought continued.

“This is why it hasn’t been brought to the public’s attention yet. We’re keeping it quiet for now. Do you have a side on the debate?”

“I’ve never really been for it. The chance of rebirth seems to cheapen life. What’s the point of making a name for yourself, leaving a mark, if you end up with a second chance?”

“I can’t say I agree with you, but you do raise a good point Saul. At the same time, if resurrection meant that you could see someone close to you again, wouldn’t you want that?”

-

Saul left John’s office with plenty of food for thought. Resurrection, super soldiers, it was almost too much. There was a level of ambition that he didn’t have.

“Seeking to create life again…it looks like they’ll never learn…”

Saul looked around to see who was speaking, and saw a woman in a red dress turn the corner. He went to follow, but when he got there, she was gone. Had he just imagined it? Was it she who had spoken?


	4. Chapter 3

His mind was racing now. Between resurrection and the woman in the red dress, Saul was certain he might be losing his mind, or was overworked at any rate. There was so much to think about. He needed a drink. It was at that moment that his cell phone rang.

“Hello,” he said, answering it as he pulled a stop in front of a red light.

“Saul? It’s Ellen,” came the voice at the other end. “I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner.”

“I would love to,” Saul replied, a bit shocked by the sudden invitation. “Shall I come pick you up?”

“I’m already at the restaurant, actually. I was getting kind of lonely.”

“I’ll be right there then. Where is it?”

“It’s on 100th street, just past the art gallery,” Ellen replied. “I’ll be waiting out in front so keep an eye out for me.”

“Alright. I’ll see you there,” Saul said, hanging up the phone.

It took Saul at least fifteen minutes to crawl towards his destination. Traffic was horrible and he wished that he had just walked. He would probably be there by now if he had. It probably wasn’t worth it to leave the car in the middle of the street though.

Even finding a parking space was a nightmare, and by the time that he was walking to the restaurant, Saul was quite frustrated by the events. As he walked, he tried to let go of the feeling and remind himself that he was going to have a nice time. He really needed that drink.

Ellen met him in front of the restaurant. She surprisingly looked dressed up, and Saul felt rather underdressed, having come straight from work. She smiled at him.

“I’m glad you could make it. I hate to dine alone,” Ellen said, taking Saul’s arm.

“I’m glad you called, otherwise I’d probably be at home bored,” Saul replied, not objecting to the action.

They went inside. The restaurant was almost packed. Ellen had clearly planned this, for she had already made a reservation. They were seated rather promptly, and then Ellen excused herself to go powder her nose. Saul took a look at the menu, and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Hopefully , his wallet would be able to take the blow.

Ellen returned to the table, and they ordered their drinks, a bottle of ambrosia to share. There was a silence as both tried to think of a way to start the conversation.

“I was talking with your father today,” Saul began.

"About what?” Ellen asked, curious.

“Resurrection, of all things.”

“Of course. His ultimate project.”

“It is quite an ambition. Does he really want to bring back organic memory transfer?”

“It’s more for the practicality of the Centurions, but if he had the choice, he might,” Ellen replied, playing with her hair.

“Why? I thought we had moved past that.”

“He still blames himself for my mother’s death. If organic memory transfer existed, we might still have her.”

“I see. I’m sorry.”

A silence reigned, and during that time their drinks arrived. The alcohol was like a balm to Saul, and he hoped that it would help lighten the mood. Even so, there were still a lot of questions that he wanted to ask.

“So he really thinks it’s possible?” Saul asked, breaking the silence.

“Why not? Our ancestors on Kobol were capable of it, so it probably means we are to, biological reproduction aside.” Ellen seemed confident.

“It’s a controversial issue…”

“I know. I’d just like to see if it were possible. If, two thousand years later, we could download. I don’t know if I would use the technology myself though.”

Saul nodded, and stared at his menu for a bit longer.

“Do you have an opinion?”

“Well, I think that you have to live life, and downloading defeats the purpose of that. It doesn’t have the same meaning to get back up after you die.”

Ellen nodded, considering his statement.

“You put a lot of pride in yourself,” she said, taking his hand, “it’s like a badge of honour.”

“My…uh…father, taught me a lot about honour. He was in the military for most of his life.”

“I see,” Ellen replied, “And you didn’t follow in his footsteps?”

“My mother’s fault. She said I was better suited for science. She was a doctor,” Saul explained. As a child, he had aspired to be like his father, but his love for science, engineering, and robotics, grew throughout high school, and eventually became his career.

“What about you?”

“I was pretty much destined to follow my father,” Ellen said with a slight laugh, “There were always textbooks and research papers around, and some of my father’s models. It was hard to get away sometimes.”

Saul nodded and looked up, seeing there was a waiter ready to take their order. Hopefully he hadn’t been standing there long.

They placed their orders and then lapsed into silence again. Saul wasn’t sure where to pick up the conversation. Ellen seemed to be avoiding the topic of resurrection, and Saul didn’t want to press the issue. He did want Ellen to like him after all. He didn’t want to talk about work either.

“Do you have any siblings?” Ellen asked, snapping Saul out of his thoughts.

“A younger brother. He’s still in Amalthea, dealing in real estate. You?”

“I’m an only child,” Ellen replied, taking a sip of her drink. “It has its ups and downs.”

“Same with having a brother,” Saul agreed. “He and I get along for the most part though.”

“That’s good. I’d like to meet him sometime.”

Saul paused. Was that some sort of indication that she liked? Or just something to said to close a conversation. He practically drained his glass just thinking about it.

They chatted a bit more about their families until their food arrived. The waiter also took the liberty of topping off their glasses. Saul was quite pleased with himself. He was holding conversation rather well, and finding it remarkably easy to do so. He and Ellen were getting along well.

Conversation slowed slightly after, but not for very long. At her insistence, and his reluctance, Saul was explaining some of his theories. In his opinion, it was very interesting, and not the type of conversation for over dinner, but nonetheless he told her. She seemed rather interested.

Finally, the conversation really slowed down. Saul was running out of things to talk about. And they had ordered dessert. He was also feeling slightly drunk, having had more than his share of ambrosia. Ellen grinned mischievously at him.

“What?” Saul asked.

“I was wondering if you were up for a game,” Ellen replied.

“A game? Which one?”

“Truth or dare,” Ellen said, simply.

“Truth or dare? Here?” Saul wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. Too much publicity.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun,” Ellen teased. “We’ll keep it tame.”

“Alright, alright,” Saul said. What did he have to lose, except some dignity? “Do you want to go first, or shall I?”

“I’ll go first. Truth or dare?”

Saul paused. What to do?

“Truth,” he said finally.

“Your first kiss, who, when, and where?” Ellen asked. That was tame question, Saul figured. Here he had been expecting something far more daring.

“Maya Wright, on the night of my high school graduation. We’d climbed up onto the roof of the school. There was a full moon. It was rather romantic.”

“It didn’t last?”

“No. We drifted apart come university. We didn’t get to see a lot of each other, being in different faculties.”

“I see,” Ellen nodded. “A friend of mine went through something similar.”

“I guess it’s my turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth. I don’t think I’m enough for a dare.”

“You planning to be?”

“Maybe.”

“Anyway, what’s the wildest thing you’ve ever done at a party?”

“I may have to think about that,” Ellen said, “A dare might have been easier.” It was hard to tell if she was joking or not.

“I suppose there was that time I sang; I don’t even remember the song, on a table.”

“That seems rather tame.”

“I was going to strip afterwards.”

“Did you?”

“No, but only because I fell of the table.”

“Sounds like a wild time. I’m sorry I wasn’t around to see it.”

Ellen laughed.

“Oh I doubt it. It wasn’t really me at my best. Truth or dare?”

“What the hell, let’s try a dare this time.”

“Alright. I dare you… to eat your dessert with a knife.”

Saul glared at his dessert. It was a rich chocolate mousse, and eating it with a knife was going to be quite messy. It would have been worse in the long run, he figured, and discarded his fork. He looked at Ellen, who nodded in encouragement, and took a knifeful. Some of the mousse stayed on the knife, but most of it ended up on the tablecloth. Still, the effort was there.

“Truth or dare, Ellen?”

“I’m going to stick with truth at the moment.”

“Fine, fine. Are you sure though? It’s not that bad, eating mousse with a knife.”

“I’m quite sure,” Ellen said, taking another sip of her drink. She seemed amused by his efforts. Saul wracked his brain for another question. He could probably use this as a way to get to know Ellen better, as in stuff she liked. Just in case.

“If you could go anywhere on Earth right now, where would you go?”

“That’s tamer than the last question,” Ellen commented, “I was expecting something along the same line.”

“Figured I’d hold back a bit,” Saul replied. He didn’t want to embarrass Ellen too much. They were in public after all.

“Aquarianus,” Ellen said, answering the question. “My parent’s honeymoon was there and my mother would always show me the pictures. It looked so beautiful there, and I’ve always wanted to go.”

“Ah, I see. I almost went there on a school trip, but then plans changes, and we ended up going to Arus City instead. Wasn’t as much fun.”

“No?”

“It’s very flat there, to say the least. I won’t bore you with the details. Anything specific you’d want to do in Aquarianus?”

“Just travel. Of course, I’d want to see the main city, but even just exploring the greater area would be wonderful,” Ellen paused in reverie, and then her attention returned to Saul.

“I guess it’s your turn again. Truth or dare?”

The game continued in this vein for the remainder of the evening. The questions, and dares, got more and more daring as the night wore on, and as alcohol was consumed. They had left the restaurant by then, and had made their way to a nearby bar.

They left after a fight broke out; laughing at their cleverness, as it had been Saul’s dare to provoke it. They stumbled into Saul’s car and somehow managed to make it to his apartment in one piece, breathing with relief and laughing at how they had narrowly missed the check stop.

There was a silence as they stood outside Saul’s door, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Are you going to open the door?” Ellen asked, slurring slightly.

“In a minute,” Saul replied, fumbling for his keys. He finally produced them with a dramatic flourish and unlocked the door. He then turned back to Ellen.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening,” he said, soberly as he could.

“You’re welcome,” Ellen replied. They stared at each other a moment longer, their hands clasped together. Saul wasn’t sure what to do next. Should he kiss her? Say good night?

“Saul?”

“Yeah?”

“I dare you to kiss me goodnight,” Ellen said, that grin of hers returning again. Saul smiled. That answered his question. He leaned down slightly, gently pressing his lips against Ellen’s. She smiled, kissing back. It deepened, and Saul felt Ellen push him against the door. It gave way, and they practically toppled into the apartment.

It was clear that their night together was not quite over.


	5. Chapter 4

Saul Tigh awoke aware of two things. One, he had a hangover, and two, that Ellen Cavil was in bed beside him. What he could remember from the previous night started to make itself known, and Saul found himself grinning. It had been a glorious evening. He looked over at Ellen, who was still sleeping. Saul could hardly believe that this was happening. It was like a dream come true.

He lay in bed for a few more minutes, enjoying the moment. Ellen stirred beside him, and she turned to look at him, her eyes half open.

“Morning,” he said, grinning at her.

“Morning,” she replied, still drowsy. Saul ran his hand through her hair.

“Can I get you anything?” Saul asked.

“Coffee would be great. I need to wake up,” Ellen said, opening her eyes fully.

“Sure thing,” Saul said, rolling out of the bed. He glanced through his cupboards, disappointed to find that he only had the instant variety. He made a mental note to go grocery shopping while he waited for the water to boil. As he was pouring out the water, Ellen came into the kitchens. She was dressed, compared to Saul, who had just thrown on a pair of boxers. He handed her a cup, much like the first time she came to visit. She smiled in thanks. They sat in silence, drinking their coffee and just enjoying each other’s company. Until Ellen looked at the clock.

“Is that the time?” she said, her face changing from content to worry.

“Yeah,” Saul replied, rather confused. Ellen stood up quickly.

“I completely forgot I had a meeting to go to. I should go now,” Ellen was headed for the door.

“Wait, will you need a lift?” Saul asked.

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later,” Ellen said, waving goodbye without turning around. Saul stared at the door, and then at Ellen’s recently vacated spot. This was not how he imagined that his morning would go. Not at all.

-

Ellen didn’t have the patience to wait for an elevator, and so bolted down the stairs. She checked her watch, wishing she had enough time to go home and change. Her outfit was not the most professional, and she probably looked like a mess. Not that she hadn’t enjoyed last night, but she doubted that government officials would be impressed if she showed up looking like that.

She scrambled into the taxi that had stopped for her, requesting to go to Cavil Enterprises. She was certain that she at least had a change of clothes there that were less provocative. As the cab drove through the streets, Ellen reapplied some of her make-up and smoothed out her hair. It still looked rushed, but lacked the “just-out-of-bed” look she was sporting before.

Tossing what she hoped was the correct change at the driver, Ellen made for a service entrance, determined to avoid being spotted, as questions as to why she was late would begin to abound, even more than they already had, but the outfit didn’t need to be added to that equation.

She reached her office easily, and with luck, found the change of clothes she had been looking for. Not as professional as she would have liked, but they would work.

Ellen darted out into the hallway and all but sprinted to the meeting room. A rather worried Jacob was standing outside. His eyes widened when he saw Ellen.

“Ellen! Where were you? We’ve been worried sick,” he said, relief in his voice.

“I was held up. What’s been going on?” This was good. She could learn the details of the meeting and go from there.

“Not a whole lot. You father’s been stalling while I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. You weren’t answering your phone.”

Ellen vaguely remembered her phone dying, or dropping it. There wasn’t really time to check.

“Anything else?”

“They’re here to learn how much we’ve accomplished, especially on the resurrection front. All your papers are inside. Can we go in now? I don’t want to keep your father waiting anymore.”

Ellen nodded. She could do this. They entered the meeting room, which fell silent. She could feel the stares of the government workers, as well as the glare from her father, as she walked around the table.

“Miss Ellen, how nice of you to join us,” one of the officials said, standing in greeting. Ellen remembered him from the previous meeting. Calvin, his name was. Calvin Atmey. She was surprised at how well she could focus, given the current state of her hangover.

“I’m sorry I’m so late,” Ellen said, sweetly. “I was held up by a few things.”

“Not to worry,” Calvin replied, “We were just getting started. Your father was just bringing us up to speed on some of the more mechanical developments.”

“I see,” Ellen said. No doubt some of Saul’s improvements.

“We’ve gone over much of them already. Ellen, have you made any improvement on the resurrection formula?”

“Not exactly,” Ellen replied, after a brief glance at her notes. “It’s proving more difficult than I thought.”

“Didn’t you make a breakthrough last time?” The other official asked. He was new, but had obviously done his research.

“Yes, but the next bit of the formula is much more complex,” Ellen explained. There were sections that she couldn’t understand, much less try to solve. “I have been doing my best however, and a preliminary design is starting to come through on the tank.”

“It’s a start,” the official replied, skeptically. He had clearly been expecting greater results, or perhaps the completed formula.

“Now, now, Brian,” Calvin said calmly, “This is obviously a difficult process. They are working with archaic data after all. Isn’t that right, Miss Ellen?”

“Yes. Some of the data has been very difficult to decipher,” Ellen replied, favoring Calvin with a smile. “Although I am sure that by the time of the next meeting, I will have more favorable results.”

“Good to hear,” Calvin grinned. “I can’t wait to see them. Anyways, John, was there anything else about the Centurions that you wanted to tell us?”

“Not that I can think of. Again, the target completion estimate is late next year, but I’ll let you know if anything changes. We’re planning for a lot more improvements than just resurrection.”

“Well, that is good news,” the one called Brian nodded. “We’ll be in touch then, if there’s nothing else.”

“I guess that that concludes this meeting,” John said, standing to help the men with their papers. “Jacob, could you show our associates out?”

After exchanging some goodbyes, Jacob left with Calvin and Brian. Ellen and John sat in silence, watching as they left. The silence continued for some time after that. John rose and walked over to the window.

“Dare I ask what the real reason you were late was?” he said at last, breaking the silence.

“Like I said, I was held up,” Ellen said, evasively.

“By what? Traffic’s hardly an answer. You look like you ran through the woods to get here.”

Ellen wasn’t sure how to answer. She didn’t want to incriminate Saul. It was hardly his fault.

“You were out last night. Does it have something to do with that?” John persisted. Ellen nodded, slightly reluctant.

“I went out for dinner last night with some friends and ended up staying the night at one of their houses. It was too late to head home by myself by the time we were done.”

“And yet your friend was unable to lend you some clothes or something.”

“By the time I woke up, I was already late. I panicked and ran out the door. I didn’t want to be later than I already was. I’m sorry.”

There was another silence. Whether or not her father believed her story, Ellen couldn’t say. Hopefully, he wasn’t too mad at her.

“Have you really made no improvements on the resurrection formula?” John asked, changing the subject. His tone had lost the edge it had and was more somber now.

“Nothing big. Like I said, it’s hard to decipher parts of it. It takes time. Still, I should be able to have a downloading process for the Centurions by the deadline, if not sooner,” Ellen smiled, trying to cheer him up.

John nodded. He sat down across from her.

“This means a lot to me, you know.”

“I know. That’s why I’m doing my best, Daddy,” Ellen said, holding his hand. John smiled, returning the gesture.

“Don’t be late next time, alright?” he said, slightly sternly.

“I won’t. I promise,” Ellen replied.

-

Having nothing more to do that day, Ellen returned home, in order to get cleaned up. After that, she phoned Saul to apologize for her erratic behavior. He was probably confused by her abrupt exit.

“I see. That explains a lot,” Saul said, after Ellen had explained the situation. She had left out a few parts though, specifically about the resurrection formula. “I’m glad it wasn’t me.”

“Why would it be you? You were wonderful,” Ellen replied with a small laugh. She was glad there were no hard feelings now that everything had been explained. They talked for a bit longer, setting up a date for the next weekend. Ellen found herself to be rather excited. She hadn’t felt like this in a long time.


	6. Chapter 5

Saul and Ellen began to see more of each other after that first date. Whether it was for dinner or a movie, or some other activity, they were often doing it together. They hadn’t really said anything public though. Saul wasn’t sure why, but Ellen seemed reluctant to say anything. Perhaps she was afraid that John would reject him, and that would reflect negatively on his career. Saul Had to admit that that was a worry of his. Still, they couldn’t keep it a secret forever, and Saul wanted to make sure that he’d established himself as a valuable employee before they said anything.

They were walking down by the ocean, enjoying the evening. It wasn’t the nicest beach, more rocks than sand, but it was a pretty location nonetheless. Saul enjoyed the sound of the water against the rocks. It had a calming effect. This place was Ellen’s favorite location.

“You’ve been quiet lately. Something on your mind?” Saul asked.

“Just work. It’s getting a bit busier and I don’t think I’m going to be able to make one of my deadlines,” Ellen replied. She had made very little progress with the resurrection formula, and it was weighing on her mind. Her father expected results after all.

“I hope it’s no fault of mine,” Saul said, laughing a little.

“Oh no, that’s not the case,” Ellen smiled. “You’re my stress relief.”

“That’s nice to know,” Saul grinned. “Can I help in any way? Or is it part of your confidential project?”

“Still confidential, I’m afraid. I’ll let you in on it someday,” Ellen’s smile turned secretive.

“Must be really important,” he shrugged.

“Oh, very much so,” Ellen replied, watching the waves roll up on the beach. Saul took her hand and they watched them in silence.

Saul’s team was on a roll. The arm modifications had been going well, especially with the addition of a stronger, lighter metal. Saul could not have been more pleased. His theories were proving correct and improvements were being made practically daily. He was starting to make a name for himself within the company.

John appeared to share Saul’s sentiments. He had been observing one of their latest tests, and after its success, had come over to congratulate Saul personally.

“Nicely done, Saul. Those improvements of yours are really starting to show,” he said, clapping Saul on the back.

“Thank you, sir. I’m glad that you noticed,” Saul grinned. “Although I can’t take all the credit, since I did take some of your suggestions.”

“Well, glad to have been of service then,” John replied. “I had hoped some of those numbers might have been helpful.”

“Very much so, sir,” Saul agreed. Their conversation lapsed into silence, neither knowing what to say next. There wasn’t really much else, until John cleared his throat.

“You and Ellen have been seeing a lot of each other,” John said, starting with an observation.

“Yes,” Saul replied. “She’s been showing me around the city and such.”

“Is that all?” John asked, in a way that made it obvious where Ellen got her mysteriousness from. Saul wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to outright lie to his boss. He wasn’t that great of a liar anyway. He was about to explain when John started speaking again.

“Dating, perhaps?”

“Pretty much hit the nail on the head, sir,” Saul shrugged. What else could he say?

“I figured. I know my daughter well enough to know she’d set her sights on you,” John was laughing slightly.

“Is there a problem with it?” Saul asked, tentatively.

“Not at all,” John replied. “I have nothing against you dating my daughter, except that you didn’t tell me earlier. So, when’s the wedding?”

Saul nearly collapsed at John’s question, which only got John laughing harder. Clearly, he was enjoying this.

“I’m only kidding, Saul. Really. Instead, I hope you’ll join us for Ellen’s birthday dinner. Don’t mention it to her though. I want it to be a surprise. She had thought that she’s being rather secretive.”

“Of course, sir. Thank you for the invitation,” Saul said. He hadn’t realized that he had made that much of an impression. It was certainly a relief. They discussed the details a bit further, and Saul returned to his desk feeling quite proud of himself.

Ellen, unaware of what had transpired, was feeling quite the opposite. The formula was proving elusive again. When she thought she had made a breakthrough, another part stopped making sense, or it turned out that she had made a mistake in her calculations. It was starting to get rather frustrating. She sighed, and lay her pen down, wondering what to do. Closing her eyes, she attempted to focus, and then heard the sound of someone writing on a chalkboard. She had set one up in her office in order to record completed portions of the resurrection formula. But, who would want to? Unless it was Saul writing her a message, or someone trying to pull a prank. She looked up to see someone leaving the room, but she couldn’t tell who it was. He wasn’t an employee, that was clear, and he was wearing a black jacket. An equation was written on the board. Ellen looked at it, and then checked her notes. This was the piece she had been looking for. Wordlessly, she thanked her unknown benefactor, unsure of how to tell anyone else.

Saul pulled up in front of the Cavil’s house, absolutely amazed. It was huge, with a long driveway and well-kept grounds. Clearly, being one of the prime companies in Centurion development had paid off. At the same time, it must be lonely, Saul thought. Ellen had moved out and was living in her own place, though no less expense spared. John, he figured, lived here on his own. It was unfortunate.

He parked in the driveway, and headed into the house the way John had told him to, in order to not arouse suspicion. Nodding apprehensively at two Centurions acting as security guards, he found himself in the kitchen. Jacob was waiting for him.

“Glad you could make it,” he said. Saul grinned.

“So you’re in on it to?” Saul asked.

“Yup. Ellen’s never going to see this coming.”

Saul hoped so. It was harder to keep things from her than he thought, so hopefully he hadn’t spilled the beans. Mentioning he had plans only made her suspicious, since Saul didn’t know that many people in the city. He thought about using his parents as an excuse, but he realized that Ellen would probably want to meet them.

It didn’t help that he had made plans on her birthday, and he couldn’t tell her he was attending her surprise party. Saul had a feeling this could have been a much larger function, and was slightly disappointed that that wasn’t case. It would be much harder to spirit Ellen away this way, without making their relationship clear to everyone in the room. Or maybe he was just deluding himself and everyone, in fact, already knew about them. That probably wasn’t the case, but one could never be too sure. Especially with a few of Ellen’s friends.

Jacob led him out of the kitchen, and into the living room. There were already a few others present, about ten people. Out of them, he knew John, and Jacob, and could recognize some of Ellen’s friends. One of them, Shelly, came over. At least, he thought it was Shelly.

“Hi Saul. I’m glad you could make it,” she said, smiling.

“I’m glad to be invited,” he said, looking around. “Seems to be a pretty low key affair.”

“Yeah. John didn’t want a big party. Just a quiet little thing.”

“I would think so, in a house like this.” Having a wild party here was just asking for trouble. Saul doubted that this would get out of hand though.

The party milled about for a bit longer, the guests engaging in idle chatter while they waited for the big moment to arrive. Finally, they received the signal to hide, for Ellen had arrived.

Saul caught a glimpse of her from his hiding place behind the window curtain. She was not incredibly dressed up, but then, no one was. She didn’t look like she had come from work either. Ellen had probably assumed this was going to be a casual dinner with her father.

“Surprise!” Saul shouted, jumping out with the others. Ellen gasped and took a few steps back. Her face was a mix of joy and shock, as everyone came forward to greet her.

“I…I had no idea,” she said when she was able to.

“Nicely done, everyone,” John said, clearly glad that that they had been able to keep the party a secret.

“Thank you,” Ellen said to the group, “This is amazing. I can’t believe you were all in on it.”

“Some more than others,” Shelley said. Ellen grinned, and then walked over to Saul.

“Uh…happy birthday,” he said, handing her his gift, a small box that looked like it had been wrapped by a small animal with no opposable thumbs. Ellen took it, despite the wrap job and gave Saul a kiss on the cheek. A tiny display of affection, but enough to give people an indication of what was going on between them. Saul had been invited to the party. Clearly he’d made some impression on John, in more than just a work sense. He didn’t seem to mind, or perhaps, had just not noticed. More displays would probably show themselves later in the evening.

Things ran fairly smoothly in the early evening. Drinks were served and conversation was free and easy. Saul found himself sticking fairly close to Ellen, who didn’t seem to mind. She was slightly flirting with some of the other men at the party, and Saul found himself jealous. He still had enough wits about him to restrain himself, but he wouldn’t deny that it was aggravating. After a while, he detached himself from Ellen, and went to talk to Jacob, although it didn’t really help.

Dinner was where things began to get messy. At first, the conversation had been going well, and then someone, Saul wasn’t sure who, had brought up resurrection. The atmosphere became heated.

“But why do we need resurrection?” one of the men asked, “It’s unnecessary to us now. All it will do is hinder procreation.”

“It will help in Centurion development,” John replied. “And that is all I’m interested in. Organic Memory Transfer is just a hypothetical result, a potential side effect of downloading.”

“So, you suggest they are different.”

“They are. With downloading, which works with the mechanical Centurions, any memories, strategies, etcetera, will be transferred from machine to machine. Organic memory transfer is more complex, in that not only memories, but thoughts, feelings, emotions, sensations, the whole nine yards, is transferred. It is hypothetically possible to attain it, seeing as though our ancestors did, but it would just take more time.”

“Even so, the fact that it is unnecessary remains.”

“Wouldn’t you like to see a loved one return from the brink of death?”

“Well, who wouldn’t? But, it’s death that makes life meaningful. Without it, we’re no better than machines.”

“We are machines, dammit!” John roared.

“Daddy, that’s enough!” Ellen shouted. “This conversation is more suited for a board room, not a dinner table. Much less a birthday one.”

John stared at his daughter, and a silence reigned.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, everyone. I got carried away there.”

An awkward silence reigned briefly before a birthday cake was placed on the table, and conversation went back to normal, or slightly back to normal. There was still a tense air in the room, and it was clear that the party was winding down.

Saul was one of the last to leave, Ellen seeing him to the door.

“Thank you for coming, Saul,” she said, smiling.

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday.”

“I’m sorry about my father.”

“It’s fine. It proves he’s dedicated. I’d probably react similar if someone said that about my theories,” Saul smiled. He didn’t admit that he agreed with the opponent.

“You’re so understanding. Good night, Saul,” Ellen said, giving him a kiss.

“Goodnight, Ellen,” Saul said, after breaking it. Clear to the world now, if anyone saw.


	7. Chapter 6

Once the guests had gone, and the house was dark, Ellen crept up the stairs to her father’s study. The light was on, so he was in there. She knocked lightly and entered.

“Daddy?”

John looked up from some of his notes. He smiled sadly at Ellen and gestured for her to sit down.

“I’m sorry I lost my temper at dinner. It’s just that I…”

“I know, I know. It means a lot to you. And that people don’t seem to understand,” Ellen replied.

“Even so, thank you for stopping me. I almost ruined your party.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for throwing me one. I’m a bit surprised that you invited Saul.”

“Why not? He still doesn’t know many people, and you’re close…”

“So you approve of him?”

“For what?”

“Oh, come on Daddy. Surely you’ve figured it out,” Ellen sighed. Even though she was an adult, she would humour her father by playing the child.

“Yes, yes, I approve,” John replied, relenting. “Are you spending the night?”

Ellen nodded. She didn’t feel like going home to her own apartment just yet.

“Good night, Daddy.”

“Good night, Ellen.”

-

“That was quite the outburst this evening, wasn’t it,” Jacob said. He was getting a lift home from Saul, having not wanted to walk home in the dark. Saul nodded in agreement.

“I knew that Mr. Cavil cared deeply about the project, but I didn’t realize that he was that passionate about it,” Saul admitted. It was actually kind of scary how passionate he was. What had he exclaimed? ‘We are machines!” That may be been true, but from what Saul had read of history, he didn’t think that they were too different from the humans. Weren’t they also creating life, or attempting it?

“It is something to behold. It’s never really been publicized, but he’s received a bit of scorn for his theories on resurrection. People tend to see it as a dead technology that has no purpose in being revived.”

“So we’re debating on whether Resurrection technology needs to be resurrected,” Saul laughed. “I do think that downloading for the centurions is a good idea though.”

“I agree. Why not make death a learning experience,” Jacob shrugged. “Although, to have the chance to come back to life. It would be an interesting endeavor.”

“I suppose,” Saul said, but not continuing. He was going to stick to his guns, and there was no need to start the debate again.

“I see that you and Ellen have become quite close,” Jacob mentioned after a while.

“A bit yeah,” Saul replied, trying to come off nonchalant.

“Just a bit? Saul, you looked quite jealous when she was talking to some of the other men there.”

“I…didn’t mean to be,” Saul replied, denying the truth. It bugged him sometimes, the way Ellen flirted with other men.

“If you say so,” Jacob replied, not believing Saul for an instant. “Thanks for the lift.” Saul had pulled up in front of his house.

“No problem. See you at work.” He waited a bit, and then headed for home. It had been a weird night, and there was lots to think about. John Cavil worried him a bit, with his views. But at the same time, that could be his future father-in-law. If all went well.

He smiled to himself, happy to found himself in a place where he was ready to take that next step.

He turned a corner, and then slammed on the breaks.

“You!” he gasped. The woman in the red dress was sitting in the recently vacated passenger seat. She smiled at Saul, almost playfully. It reminded Saul of Ellen, almost. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” How did she get in his car?

“Who I am is not important. I’m just here to guide you alone your way,” the woman replied.

“Guide me along my way? What the frak are you talking about?” Saul demanded. “I must be losing my mind. Too much work.”

“Hardly. God has a plan, and you are part of it, Saul.”

“God? Y’mean I’ve been chosen for some sort of divine plane? Yeah, right. You’re just some drunken hallucination.”

“I’m much more than that. But a word of advice. Stay where you are. You might not like resurrection, but it will be very handy in the future.”

Saul drove through a darkened street. When he reached the next street lamp, she was gone. And Saul was very confused.

-

He began to see the woman in the red dress more frequently. Sometimes there were short brief glances, other time more involved discussion. Occasionally, she gave him a piece of advice, but that was rare. She said that she was an angel, but Saul, not being incredibly religious, was less inclined to believe that. He didn’t tell anyone abut her, and she wasn’t really hindering him in any way. It was just sort of odd. He wasn’t anyone special.

There were times when he thought about discussing it with Ellen, but that probably wasn’t a good idea. He doubted that his girlfriend would appreciate being told that he was seeing a beautiful woman in a red dress, who was an angel and wasn’t her. Saul didn’t understand the whole thing, but he lived with it.

-

They were out for dinner. It was their first date in a while. Ellen had made another breakthrough on the formula, which had increased her work load as she hurried to decipher the rest. Saul, thanks for his angel, was also making progress, and the upgrades were slowly coming together. They were also celebrating the fact that it had been a year since Saul had moved to Capricanus City. A year and a bit since their first date. It seemed like such a long time ago.

“Remember that game of Truth or Dare?” Ellen asked.

“Of course! How could I forget that first one?” Saul laughed. There had been many since then. “I think it even took place in this restaurant.”

“Although we were sitting over there,” Ellen said, pointing with her fork.

“Ah yes, I remember now. That was a good night.”

“It was,” Ellen agreed. Although the morning had not been so enjoyable, she recalled, but didn’t say anything. They were silent for a bit, finishing their dinner. It was a comfortable silence though. Once their dishes were cleared, Saul finally acted.

“Ellen, I, uh, I’ve been thinking about this a lot and well, uh,” he paused, taking a drink.

“What, Saul? What is it?” Ellen looked at him curiously.

“That is, uh, will you marry me?”

Ellen almost choked. Though it had been on her mind, she had never dreamed of it actually happening. She was practically speechless. Saul looked nervous. Was Ellen going to respond? Was this actually happening?

“Yes,” Ellen said finally. “Yes, I will marry you.”

And then she kissed him. Saul’s shock didn’t even have time to register.

-

At least, that was Saul’s plan. He had been thinking of proposing to Ellen for a while. It was only after purchasing the ring that the fantasies started. How he would do it, her reaction, the actual wedding, there was so much to consider. A part of him thought he was moving too fast. They’d only known each other for about a year and had been dating for less. Ellen hadn’t even met his parents yet. And it was a rather large step. Was he ready to settle down? Was Ellen the one?

Those thoughts would work themselves into his work thoughts, and the ensuing dreams were causing havoc with his sleep schedule. More often than not, he found himself dozing off at his desk.

“Everything alright?” Jacob asked one afternoon. He had come into Saul’s office with some paperwork for him.

“Yeah. I just haven’t been getting enough sleep.”

“Work keeping you busy?”

“That and other things.”

“Ellen?”

“Yeah.”

“Thought so. Haven’t seen much of her lately though.”

“I think she went with her father on that trip.”

“Right. I knew that.”

Jacob placed the pile of papers on Saul’s desk. Saul sighed and started to look through them. Most of them were reports he had already read with added corrections and a notification that they had been added to the records.

“You miss her?” Jacob asked suddenly.

“Huh?”

“Ellen. You miss her?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s hard not to.”

“I’m really surprised that you two have grown so close. I mean, it like yesterday I picked you up from the airport.”

“It really does. I can hardly believe it either,” Saul agreed. Time moved too quickly sometimes. “Here you are.” He passed Jacob some forms that he had filled out for the next round of experiments.

“Thank you. They’ll be back in a few days, Saul. You can last,” Jacob said as he left.

“I know Jacob. I know,” Saul replied with a shrug. He looked down at the paperwork again, wondering where a good place to put it might be, when something caught his eye. A piece of paper with Ellen’s handwriting on it. Saul pulled it out and gasped. There was a complex formula written on it, along with a collection of notes regarding Centurions and downloading. Was this Ellen’s top secret project? Resurrection?

He studied the document more closely. They were really serious about this. And close to a breakthrough as well it seemed. And here he was, being strung along , creating stable, usable bodies for Centurions. Ideas that could be continued on to Organic memory transfer. It was actually slightly terrifying that they could be so close to achieving that goal. He had just assumed it was ambition. A distant possibility. But now it was not the case.

He hid the document in his desk, hoping that it was just a loose sheet and not something incredibly important. Saul wondered if he should tell Ellen about it. It would probably be safer not to. She had tried to keep it a secret from him. Saul really couldn’t tell anyone about this.

“Looks like you have a problem,” came a voice. Saul looked up to see the woman in the red dress.

“You again? I must be going nuts.” He wasn’t even drunk.

“No, you’re not. I already told you, you’re a part of God’s plan and that I’m here to help you.”

“Right. And God’s plan includes resurrection.”

“Yes.”

“So, in that case, what am I supposed to do? I can’t really tell anyone I know about a top secret government plan, even if I did stumble upon it accidentally.”

“Really? Why not?”

“It…it could cost me my job, knowing things I shouldn’t.”

“So? You accidentally found out. That’s all it was. An accident.” The woman sat on his desk, leaning toward him. “You’re more upset because you learned her secret. Part of the mystery is gone, and you feel like you betrayed her, looking at her notes.”

Saul winced. She was right on all counts. He did feel like he betrayed Ellen and he wanted to tell he, apologize, explain what had happened. Even though she was completely oblivious.

“Would it really matter if you told Ellen? She doesn’t have the same powers as her father does.”

That was true. The real danger lay in John finding out. If only Ellen knew, his job might be safe, except that she might be upset with him. It was just an accident though, so he would probably be alright.

“So, if I tell her, then what?” He asked, “Join her in a glorious future in resurrection?”

“If you want to, but doesn’t that go against your beliefs?”

Saul was silent again. Were his beliefs worth sacrificing for her?”

“I may not agree with the entirety of her project, but at the very least I can support her through the parts that I do. This project is only one part of Ellen Cavil, and god damn it, I’ll love it as much as I love the rest of her!”

He was shouting to an empty room by that point, and hoped that no one had heard him.

-

They were at the beach, about a day after Ellen had returned. She was telling him about her trip as they watched the waves. It wasn’t exactly exciting, having been a routine business trip, but Ellen had a way of making a good story out of anything. Whether it was true or not was debatable.

“What did you get up to while I was away?” Ellen asked after a brief pause.

“Not a whole lot,” Saul replied, evasively. He nervous, unsure if he should bring up what he’d learned. At the same time, he couldn’t let it sit. “I, well, Ellen, I kind of found out about your project.”

“What?” Ellen looked at him, confused.

“It was an accident, but I know that you’re working on resurrection.”

“But…how? Did you—"

“I didn’t go through your things. You know me better than that. One of your pages was in a pile of paperwork that Jacob left me. I ended up reading it and I didn’t want to keep it from you.”

Ellen’s face was unreadable. It was as if she couldn’t decide to be angry or disappointed.

“Does anyone else know?”

“No. I haven’t told anyone else. Just you,” Saul spoke ask sincerely as he could. Ellen was silent, and Saul couldn’t blame her. Although accidental, it was an invasion of her privacy.

“I’m sorry,” he said at length.

“It’s alright,” Ellen replied. “It was only one page of notes, right? And I trust you enough not to go running off to some rival company. And as long as you don’t tell anyone, I think we’ll be fine.”

“I have no intention of doing that,” Saul replied. “So, could you really make Organic Memory Transfer happen?”

“If I tried hard enough, yes. It’s a rather difficult formula.”

“I could see that from the page. I don’t think I’d have the patience.”

“I wish I did,” Ellen said, softly. “Some days it’s just too much work, and there’s so much riding on me. Everyone’s expecting so much in such a short time.”

Saul put a hand on her shoulder. She sounded exhausted. He pulled her into a hug.

“I wish I could help more,” he said. But what could he do? He had his own issues to deal with. The Centurions and everything. He didn’t know a thing about the formula, much less what Ellen was aiming for. He wasn’t even sure if this was a good thing. He’d already made his views on resurrection clean, and, Ellen or not, he wasn’t up to changing them. He was at a loss.

“Can we just stay here? Away from everything?” Ellen asked.

“Alright.”

They stayed there for a while, in silence, until the tide came in. It was getting late, and the sun had almost set. They walked home, towards Ellen’s apartment since it was closer. It wasn’t long before they were standing in front of her door.

“Well, good night, Saul,” Ellen began.

“Wait, Ellen,” Saul said. “I’ve been thinking over a lot of what we talked about, and well, I’m not sure I can help you with your job. But I do want to stay by your side, and be with you, as long as you want to be by mine.”

Ellen looked at Saul, who had a nervous but earnest expression. She then looked down, and noticed he was holding out a ring. It wasn’t exactly how she had imagined being proposed to, but it worked.

“Yes,” she said, “I’ll stay by your side. I love you, Saul.”

“I love you too, Ellen.”


	8. Chapter 7

Slowly but surely, much like when they first started dating, the news began to get out. Ellen’s friends were the first to know, followed by Saul’s family. They were a little worried, having never met Ellen, but if Saul knew what he was doing, then they would support it.

John took the news fairly well. He admitted that he had been expecting it, and was wondering what had taken them so damn long. Apparently they had not been as sneaky as they thought, having assumed it would come as a shock. Both Ellen and Saul agreed not to tell him about Saul’s newfound knowledge. It was probably better to lie low with that piece of information, since Saul didn’t want to get involved.

Before they knew it, wedding preparations were well underway. Decisions were being made about colours, venues, everything. It was both exciting and stressful, and over all exhausting. Saul wasn’t quite sure what he had gotten into.

It bothered him that they couldn’t see each other more often. They lived apart still, and both were busy with work. It seemed as if the workload had suddenly increased, just to make matters more difficult.

-

“Sticking with her regardless. A noble choice,” the woman in the red dress said, one afternoon.

“Weren’t you encouraging me to do so?”

“Maybe. Do you think you’ve made the right choice?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I have?”

“She’s hiding more than she seems. Ever get that impression?”

“Possibly, but we still have a lot to learn about each other.”

“Oh? Well, good luck with that.”

She left, and Saul was alone with his thoughts. Was Ellen really hiding that much? Or was the apparition just trying to confuse him, or make him paranoid? He was kind of nervous. What if it was true? He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. He trusted Ellen. There was nothing to worry about.

-

She had been hiding it through her excitement, but Ellen was actually terrified about the wedding. There was so much to do, and she was behind schedule on the formula. It was on her mind almost as much as the wedding. It was as if the formula had stopped making sense. All of it, Even the completed parts. And it didn’t look like her unknown benefactor would be showing up anytime soon.

Part of her was missing her mother as well. It would have been nice to have her here, to help. Ellen found herself imagining scenarios with her mother in them, idealistic that they were. Sometimes her mother’s imaginary opinions made more sense than that of her friends. Saul wasn’t exactly helpful in the decision making.

It was about three months after the proposal that Ellen had her first breakdown. John was the witness and perhaps the best suited for comforting her.

“Are you sure you want this?” John asked, giving Ellen a glass of water. She had been crying fairly hard.

“Yes, very sure. I think I’m just doing too much,” Ellen replied.

“Why not let Saul take some of the burden?”

“What does he know about weddings?”

“More than you probably give him credit for. Your mother let me plan part of ours.”

“Really? What did you do?”

“I arranged part of the reception. Granted, the fireworks didn’t really work out, but for the most part it was a success.”

“Fireworks? Really, Dad?”

“Yes. I wanted to impress your mother. She would be so proud of you.”

“You think so? I wish she was here. It would make things easier.”

“Definitely. I certainly am, and you know you can always ask my opinion about things. I don’t know how much help I’ll be but…”

“I might just do that, Daddy.”

They say in silence. Ellen had managed to calm down.

“It’s not just the wedding.”

“It’s the damn formula. It doesn’t make sense anymore.”

“Alright, then. Alright. Just focus on one thing at a time then. Take a break from the formula.”

“You won’t be mad if I do?”

“Just a little upset, but I know you have a lot going on right now. You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“No, of course not. Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re my dad and you’re supposed to?”

John smiled. Maybe he was supposed to say that, but it had worked. At the rate they were going, it didn’t look like resurrection was going to happen. This time around anyway. A minor setback, but he needed Ellen’s expertise, and right now, he didn’t have it. He had wished this day had come later, rather than sooner, but such was life. Things had been going too smoothly with the other upgrades. This break would be good for Ellen, and let him be damned if he wasn’t going to throw his little girl the best wedding he could.

-

Saul was amazed at how much planning went into a wedding, and how much there was to think of afterwards. They would have to find a bigger place for both of them, and possibly kids as well. What would happen with cars, jobs, everything? The only real post-wedding plan that had been decided was the honeymoon to Aquarius. That had been a mutual decision, since both were fulfilling a dream. It was hard to set aside reality for the future.

“I was looking at apartments not too long ago,” Saul said one evening a few weeks away from the wedding. “There are some reasonably priced ones not too far away.”

“If they were up for sale,” Ellen sighed, “I saw them too.”

“Someone bought it? Damn, I had my eye on that one.”

“We’ll find a place Saul. Don’t worry,” Ellen said, taking Saul’s hand. “Everything else has worked out for us.”

That was true. They’d managed to get everything else that they’d needed fairly smoothly. A venue, invitations, fabrics, what have you. It figures that they would hit a snag somewhere.

“It’s hard to believe we’re only a few weeks away,” Saul said, sitting down beside Ellen.

“It seems like forever ago that you asked,” Ellen added, playing with her ring. “Any regrets?”

“Only that I didn’t ask sooner,” Saul replied, pulling her into a kiss. Of course he didn’t have any regrets. Ellen was the one, and he knew it. This was going to be perfect.

-

And it was. The wedding was a big success. Saul and Ellen pledged their vows in a botanical garden outside the city. Both families were in attendance, and Saul’s parents and brother were very fond of Ellen. Many of Saul’s friends also approved of the match, and were only disappointed that Ellen, and her friends, were not introduced sooner.

The reception was held in one of the ballrooms of the fanciest hotel in the city, courtesy of Cavil enterprises. There were many speeches and much drinking, so it was debatable if it would be a night to remember. Not that anyone minded, since it was also a night to celebrate.

A few days after they had recovered, Saul and Ellen left for Aquarius. It was a wonderful honeymoon, following Ellen’s dream vacation almost to the letter. Since both of them had to go back to work, there wasn’t a whole lot of time for exploring, but it was decent.

Upon their return, they managed to find an apartment to suit their needs, and begin settling in to loving together. From there, life continued. Saul continued his work on Centurion development. Ellen continued to work on the resurrection formula. But now, they had each other to rely on, and that made all the difference. Ellen found it easier when she could talk about the formula with someone. Saul actually found himself fiving suggestions, and perhaps involving himself more than he should. But it didn’t really matter. It made Ellen happy, and as a result, he was happy.

And thus did life go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings the story to an end.
> 
> I had plans for two further parts to the story. The second part would have brought and focused more on Sam, Tory, and Tyrell, leading up to the fall of Earth-1. The third would have chronicled the Five's journey to the Twelve Colonies, as well as the creation of the Significant Seven Cylons, and basically set things up to flow into the series proper. Those remaining parts never materialized, as is often the case with life being what it is. I probably have handwritten copies of some of those early chapters somewhere. 
> 
> Reading through as I posted, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it also probably could have been a lot better. But it was nice to revisit an old fandom none the less. Haven't thought of BSG for a long time but it still holds a special place in my heart.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
